There is, and has been for many years, a continuous search for new analgesic and anti-inflammatory agents.
Unfortunately, it is impossible to predict by structure of the compound whether a compound will be effective as an analgesic and/or an anti-inflammatory agent. Still further, as to those compounds which are found to be effective as analgesics and/or anti-inflammatory agents, the degree of effectiveness and the degree, or lack of degree of side effects is of considerable importance and is totally unpredictable.